CLOVERFIELD
by Jetman.EXE
Summary: My first fanfic! The most powerful Navi ever crashes the most powerful laptop ever into Netto's front yard! Supplemental description inside. Normal pairings, EnzanxOC later. Maybe. Please R&R! And be nice! Rated T for violence. Chappy 2 up.
1. Prolouge

Well, here it is. My first fanfiction will be the basis for most of my crossovers. Netto, Enzan, Maylu, and Tohru will be in it, but Iceman won't (I made it so he conveniently got whooped in a netbattle). The other Navis will be here, though. In my fanfic, the Navis get human forms and the kids get Navi forms after coming into contact with the most powerful computer in any universe: CLOVERFIELD. Not really set in any storyline. Enjoy! Intro for Jetman.EXE, me (Jon Music.EXE)

* * *

CLOVERFIELD Book 1

P R O L O U G E

A female Navi was sitting in a swiveling chair. She was about five and a half feet tall, with a white fabric covering the spaces between the pieces of armor she had, except the face. She had pale skin, with hazel eyes. On her shoulders were split pads, a very pale yellow in color. She lacked gloves; she instead had a gauntlet-like device attached to the back of her forearms, each colored silver. On her legs, starting at the hips, was the other set of armor, these were also silver. They started as a raised belt, which then hugged her legs, down to her boots. These also had a ridge at the top, colored white. On her chest was her symbol: A lone black eighth note on a white field, surrounded by a silver ring. She sat facing a large screen, which at the moment was blank, bar a few stars scattered here and there. "Computer, what system are we in?" An electric-sounding voice stated: "We are in a fairly inactive planetary system, the last intergalactic Navi to be here was Duo." "I see." "It has not yet registered a name in the Inter Galactic Union, but it is known as the 'Solar system'. It has intelligent life, and has developed Navis, but apart from Duo, they have no idea that there are other intelligent life forms beyond their system." The navi paused a minute, taking it all in, wondering how a race of beings could exist without knowing of other planets. In the IGU, all of the powerful people had jobs; the stronger the being, the more difficult the job. She had been given the hardest one of all, to maintain the balance of all worlds, dimensions, and especially to guard a small, black safe in the back of her quarters. She had not known what was inside, but she was told never to open it, no matter what. An alert signal woke her from her daydreaming. _**WARNING! PLANETARY IMPACT IMMINENT! IMPACT IMMINENT!**_ Thescreen immediately showed the planet they were on a crash course on, a medium-sized ball, mostly covered with water. The land it had was diverse in terrain, looking like a jumbled mess to the alien Navi. The computer scanned the atmosphere, and determined that this will be a rather hard landing, automatically activating the force fields to compensate. The planet she was heading for was racing closer at ever-increasing speed. Panicking, the computer screamed to get heard over the annoying alert signal. "MUSIC! GET DOWN! EVEN THE SHIELDS AT FULL POWER CAN'T STOP US FROM GETTING SOME DAMAGE!" He didn't have to wait long. In Music.EXE's last few seconds of consciousness, she saw her ship heading to a populated area on an island as the gravity of the planet dragged her down…

* * *

… Oooh, how I do so _love _a good cliffhanger! Especially when I choose to make it! Next chapter: Netto's discovery!

(running feet)Disclaimer: Sorry I was late!  
Me: You better be! You're a day late! Go ahead, do your thing.  
Disclaimer: Jetman.EXE does not own Rockman.exe, but he wish he did.


	2. Netto's discovery

Second chapter. I don't like to take long with updates, if I do, I forget the plot. Anyway, thanks Zohaku! I came up with the idea myself! It will be more or less present in all of this story's sequels. By the way, this is where Jetman comes in. He'll pop up in the CLOVERFIELD computer itself later on.

Me: Do your thing, puppet!

Disclaimer: _I'm not a puppet! I have a mind of my own!_ Jetman doesn't own Rockman.exe. But Music can fry him any time she likes.

Me: Very good! Here's a cookie!

Disclaimer: Mmm...

Rockman was getting a beating in this battle. It didn't seem like this navi would ever let up. The fact that Jetman.exe, his opponent, had wings didn't help much. "Give up?" his NetOp teased. "In your dreams!" Netto shot back. "Netto, I know this is exciting, but it's getting late. We should probably be heading home." "I know, Rockman. But I don't like to leave on a losing note." "Then prepare for a red-eye, Netto. This might be a good time to discover coffee. It'll cheer you up after losing to my Jetman!" Jetman immediately jumped up and fired three Night missiles aimed straight at Rockman. One hit, the other was blocked by a Shield, and the third missed entirely. _**BOOM!**_ "What was that?" Jetman asked, trying to find out what could have caused the explosion that managed to drown out his own missiles. "It sounded like it came from home! I need to go. Now!" Netto immediately jacked Rockman out, and then ran off toward his house.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

Maylu was practicing on the piano, as usual at this time of day. Eventually, she yawned, and put Roll in her slot. "Good night, Maylu." "Night, Roll." Maylu then sleepily headed over to her bed. She never got there. Before she could even get close enough to touch the ladder, a huge explosion next door blasted her back into the chair she was just in, knocking her out and leaving a slight burn on her nose. The blast wasn't very hot, it was just VERY loud. The shockwave _alone_ was enough to demolish her entire bed, the chair and everything on it, the wall, and it left a big gaping hole in the ceiling. Roll knew Maylu was unconscious, so she didn't try to wake her up. She instead looked, shocked, at the crater that was at one time Netto's doghouse (which was actually a security system). Beyond that, the blast had burnt most of Netto's kitchen, including the ceiling, a portion of the second story above it, and the entire master bath. A small part of the master bedroom was damaged, but not nearly as bad. In the center of the crater, something was glowing…

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Enzan looked at the clock for the eighth time in the past ten minutes. 5:27. He didn't usually like to leave, but today had been an unusually long day, and now he just wanted to go home. Blues also was feeling worn out, but he was thinking about something else. On the news, there had been many reports of something in space emitting signals similar to the ones Duo's Comet had been sending about 15 years ago. However, it was definitely not Duo, as the object that was sending the signal was far too small to be him. It couldn't have been Slur, because she had been deleted by Forte. So who was it? The bleeping clock woke him from his daydream. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad to be going home." Enzan grabbed his PET, and then headed downstairs to a limo that was waiting for him. As he was heading home, an explosion rocked the street. "Head straight for the source. I think it's at Netto's house." The driver responded immediately, part from orders, part from his own curiosity. When they got there, they saw Netto, a newly conscious Maylu, and Tohru. But he wasn't holding his PET. All three of them were standing in a crater, looking at a small, faintly glowing orb in the center of the hole. Once the car stopped, Enzan got out of the limo, and told the driver to leave.

NRMREBTNRMREBTNRMREBTNRMREBTNRMREBT

"What is _that?_" he asked, pointing at a small force field in the middle of the crater. "I have no idea. I can't see past the force field." Tohru answered. Netto grabbed a crowbar-shaped piece of the oven – or what _used_ to be an oven – and started whacking away at the force field. "It's … no … use… it… won't… break…" he said, gasping between words. He then went over and found a butcher knife from a charred cabinet that had been knocked off the wall from the blast. He then continued to whack at it, desperately trying to break it, but his patience was running thin. Enzan had lost his by now. He called the driver back, and told him to run the object over. He got there just as Netto was giving up. The driver honked his horn so everyone would get out of the way, and then lurched forward. Tire met energy with a loud crackling sound. Tire won. The weight of the limo eventually crushed the field completely, stopping abruptly on the ground. Enzan thanked the driver, but inwardly wished he could have saved whatever was inside the force field. He didn't know it was still intact. Netto reached down and picked what had crashed into his lawn. "It's… a laptop?" _And in perfect condition… But how?_

Bet you didn't think it was indestructible. Well, it is. It just used the force field to soften the impact. Next chapter coming to you soon: Where are we?


End file.
